1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a thin film transistor (TFT) substrate and a liquid crystal display (LCD) having the same, and more particularly, to a TFT substrate, which may not have display quality degradation due to an image sticking phenomenon, and a liquid crystal display having the same.
2. Related Art
With the recent trend for large-screen size display devices, such as TVs, a flat panel display apparatus, such as a liquid crystal display (LCD), a plasma display panel (PDP), and an organic light emitting diode (OLED), has been developed to substitute for a conventional display, such as a cathode ray tube (CRT). Particularly, the LCD, which is a widely used type of flat panel display, is currently receiving increased attention because of a large-screen size and a slim profile.
Generally, the LCD includes an upper substrate having a common electrode, color filters, and black matrixes, and a lower substrate having thin film transistors (TFTs), and pixel electrodes. Liquid crystal material having an anisotropic dielectric index is injected into a layer between the lower substrate and the upper substrate. Voltages of different potentials are applied to the pixel and common electrodes of the lower and upper substrates to form electric fields such that the alignment of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal material is varied. Accordingly, the transmittance of incident light is controlled to enable the display of a desired image.
As the resolution of the LCD increases, the number of data lines and driver chips also increases, which may increase the manufacturing cost of the LCD and increase the size of the LCD, which makes the LCD appear bulky.
To solve these problems, there has been suggested a method in which the longer side of a pixel is divided in a transverse direction and red (R), green (G), and blue (B) color filters are arranged in a horizontal stripe configuration. Accordingly, the number of data driver chips can be considerably reduced, which can reduce manufacturing cost.
However, when column inversion driving of the LCD having the aforementioned configuration is performed for the purpose of reducing power consumption, image sticking may occur at a boundary between neighboring pixel electrodes because control of liquid crystal between the neighboring pixel electrodes is unstable. Here, it is to be understood that such image sticking may also occur in alternative inversion driving of the LCD other than the column inversion driving. Accordingly, the image sticking that occurs at the boundary between neighboring pixel electrodes may deteriorate display quality.